


say you want me

by gfriendsgf (wooji)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, human!linkai, vampire!ruibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/gfriendsgf
Summary: Linkai doesn't even look like he has enough blood for himself yet he goes around offering Ruibin to bite him like he has too much of it. Ruibin is enamored as much as he is annoyed by it, it's a feeling he associates with Linkai, really. At times he wants to bite Linkai, not for the blood, but because of how fucking irritatingly cute he is.(Or: 5 times Linkai offered his blood + 1 time when Ruibin finally agrees to drink.)





	say you want me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from the times ruibin said he wanted to make xiao gui fatter so he could [eat him](https://twitter.com/moondachi/status/1021970751245754373)
> 
> also take note how my way of writing vampires wasn't influenced by a theory by certain shows or stories. i write them in whatever way i want so it might come off as different so idk have fun reading anyway

\--

 

A small sad fact about Ruibin is that, while vampires are usually seen as these cool creatures and Ruibin, despite being one, isn't like that. He's passionate about studies, nervous when meeting new people and his cold little heart dies even more every time he sees something cute and it's just, hard trying to be a stereotypical vampire. Oh—and he also have never drunk human blood directly from an actual human. He's had blood bags his whole life and he's like, the vegan within the vampires, really.

 

If anyone sees Ruibin, they'd just think he's a regular college student who is a bit of a hermit, a human. But he does well in his studies, so he tries to not mind what people think of him. Telling his classmates (even roommates) that he's not actually human was never a thing he worried about. He doesn't say anything until they ask, and he'd just admit to the truth. If they never asked, then he won't mention it. It wasn't really a big deal. For him, at least.

 

But apparently, his last roommate thought it was because he didn't last two weeks after he found out about Ruibin's identity and started blabbering about his parents not really liking the idea of him rooming with vampires, and well, left Ruibin to pay for his rent alone. Which sucks. Not because it was implied he might be dangerous because he's a vampire, it's because Ruibin's a music major with a thin wallet and not much time for part-time job for him to afford paying his rent monthly. So without getting distracted, he kept looking for a new roommate.

 

Then the human came, saying his friend told him about the place and how it's closer to his university. He introduced himself as Ruibin's new roommate, rather than his name, with a smile too bright on his face, especially for Ruibin who avoids the sun. He looks human, smells like one. Ruibin doesn't mind. He actually likes the smell of humans, in a totally non-creepy way.

 

Then when Ruibin asked for his name, the answer he got was, "Xiao Gui."

 

"You're a ghost?" Ruibin wrinkled his nose in distaste. Granted there's a lot of supernaturals he hasn't met yet in this lifetime, but this guy really didn't smell like anything strange. "Or a corpse? A zombie maybe?"

 

Linkai laughed in his face obnoxiously as if Ruibin has told him the dumbest joke. "That's my street name."

 

"Why would you need a street name?"

 

"Probably the same reason you would need to wear a hoodie in the middle of summer." Linkai stares at him pointedly and pulls on his hoodie string.

 

Ruibin doesn't get it, and Ruibin is anything but quick-witted. "I don't get it," he mutters, a bit embarrassed to have to voice it out loud.

 

"The reason's because we both want to." That makes sense, Ruibin guesses. But the kid—Xiao Gui, is nowhere near Ruibin's height yet he reaches up to pat Ruibin on the head. "Don't worry about it too much. Just come and help me carry my things, yeah?"

 

Maybe at the time Ruibin thought Xiao Gui was rather dumb, so it’d be easy to hide his identity from the latter. He was tired of those 'wait you're a vampire?' questions. Also he didn't want to risk losing another roommate.

 

("You're stronger than you look," Xiao Gui said as he watched Ruibin carry two large boxes swiftly while he fans himself and sat on one of the boxes he carried halfway to the apartment.

 

"Uh. I work out a lot.")

 

 

[1]

 

 

Ruibin isn’t friendly but he isn’t an ass either so when his new roommate asked him to hang around at the living room so they could ‘get to know one another’ Ruibin wasn’t all too thrilled, but complied nonetheless.

 

"Do you know Zhu Xingjie?" asks Xiao Gui offhandedly.

 

"I don't really know people."

 

"He's that scary cute huba-like vampire."

 

Ruibin flinches. Damn, the kid’s straightforward with people’s identities.  

 

"He's pretty well known in the uni, thought you might wanna befriend another vampire." Xiao Gui looks at him expectantly. "Y'know, to expand your social circle since you don't really look like you have one."

 

Ruibin places a hand on his chest, feeling his cold, vampire heart. Huh. That hurt.

 

“So what if I don’t have much friends?” Ruibin grumbled with a pout. Then realization hit him. "Wait. You know I'm a vampire?"

 

He just met this human an hour back but the grins Xiao Gui kept sending towards Ruibin every time he's caught off guard did make him feel like a whole idiot. Xiao Gui says slowly, as if trying to explain to a child, "You left an almost empty blood bag in the fridge."

 

"W-Well it might have been ketchup in a bag," stutteres Ruibin.

 

“Yeah, and I’m actually a ghost,” says Xiao Gui sarcastically. “Don’t worry. Jie-ge’s basically raised me so I won’t try to hit vampires with silver anymore.”

 

“You’ve hit this so-called ‘Jie-ge’ with silver before?”

 

Xiao Gui shrugs. “Hey, I was going through puberty, he’s had it coming trying to stop me.”

 

Ruibin didn’t know what to feel. This kid has tamed—or has been tamed by a fellow vampire. Maybe he can be trusted and hopefully won’t run away from having to pay his part of the rent? The only bad part of him Ruibin can think of at the moment is that he doesn’t think he could be having peace and quiet in the apartment anymore.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Wang Linkai, you little shit."

 

Ruibin stops in front of the door. The voice is unfamiliar, and the name is just as unfamiliar. Hesitantly he opens the door to find his new roommate in a chokehold by some—oh god it's a vampire.

 

"Jie-ge, mercy! Mercy!"

 

Ruibin remains standing at the door, he doesn’t know what to do. Should he introduce himself? Should he just leave his roommate with the Jie-ge he’s always talking about and quietly go to his room? But whatever choices he had flies out of the window once the other vampire notices Ruibin frozen figure.

 

“Oh, you must be Linkai’s roommate.” Well, that explains it. Xiao Gui—no, Linkai did say that was his street name. Still, Ruibin didn’t think to ask for his real one.

 

“You must be Jie-ge. I’m Zheng Ruibin.”

 

“Zhu Xingjie, but Jie-ge’s also cool.”

 

Linkai somehow frees himself while Xingjie’s distracted and the vampire’s expression changes into a glare when the younger cackles like an idiotic villain as he runs across the room. Ruibin feels a shiver went up his spine. Xingjie looks cold. Well—as cold as most vampires look. But he seems like the type to bite the people he hates to death—kind of cold. And Ruibin isn't the bravest vampire out there so he keeps his distance.

 

Just when he has the thought though, warm hands push at his back, forcing him to walk closer to Xingjie. Ruibin throws a pleading look at Xiao Gui behind him who has the biggest grin on his face.

 

"Jie-ge, here's some new blood for you," exclaims Xiao Gui, oblivious to how his joke (it was a joke, right?) made Ruibin ten times more likely to run away if Xingjie ever so lightly steps towards him. “Maybe you got so pissed because you’re hungry—other than the fact it’s because you’re a grumpy old vamp, of course.”

 

Ruibin does _not_  want to be in the middle of them while Linkai is fanning Xingjie’s anger. Surprisingly and _fortunately_ , Xingjie doesn’t take the bait and simply rolls his eyes. “Maybe I should teach you to respect your elders next time.”

 

Xingjie cocks his head in warning at Linkai, then directs his gaze towards Ruibin and flashes a light smile. “I’m sorry that you have to be stuck with him for a while.”

 

“I’ll try to live with it,” says Ruibin. He’s somehow relieved to know how fondly Xingjie looks at Linkai and he doesn’t seem as scary as he came off at the beginning.

 

“Why are you talking as if I’m an annoying dog that Ruibin’s forced to adopt,” yells Linkai indignantly.

 

Xingjie walks towards Linkai and flicks his forehead. “Because you are.”

 

“I’m leaving now.” Without looking back, Xingjie waves as he walks out of the door.

 

 

(The next evening when Ruibin just woke up from sleep, Linkai barges into his room. “Jie-ge said you’re a turned vampire, and not a pure blood.”

 

Ruibin yawns and rubs sleep from his eyes. “And?”

 

“If the blood bags stop being helpful, all you gotta do is ask.”

 

“Ask.. for what?”

 

The stare Linkai gives him makes Ruibin squirm but he just woke up and doesn’t understand these hidden messages. “You are denser than I thought,” muses Linkai then leaves his room.)

 

 

[2]

 

 

They have a weird friendship. At least, that’s what Ruibin thinks of it. He has two and a half best friends whom are pure blood vampires, and they lead a way smoother life than him. Ruibin doesn’t ‘hang out’ with humans much because it reminds him of his old life that he cannot turn back to and also, most the humans he met are insufferably ignorant about vampires.

 

Originally Ruibin just wanted to leave Linkai simply as another person who shares a home with him because Ruibin can be emotionally constipated and terrible at making friends. Linkai, though, gives none of that shit and prods into Ruibin’s sad little life. Every time he invites his friends over, instead of telling his roommate that other people are visiting, the first thing he does is introduce them to Ruibin. When his friends are not over, he forces Ruibin to spend time together because Wang Linkai is a whole extrovert that cannot function without interacting with someone.

 

Ruibin also learns that, Linkai is friends with literally _every creature_. Xingjie is one of his many vampire friends, he goes to karaoke with actual sirens, and there’s also a fairy who won’t stop cooing at him. He even has an almost two meter giant werewolf friend that can literally step on him by accident, but that does not stop Linkai from picking fights with him by calling him a big, wet dog. Ruibin gets worried for Linkai’s life once in a while.

 

Easiest way to explain it, ever since the day they met, Linkai has surprised him multiple times. Tonight, though, tops the fucking cake.

 

They're both under the comfort of Linkai's blanket, watching a shitty horror movie that has made Ruibin jump more times than he would admit. Linkai is unaffected, chewing on his cereal. His chewing is loud to the point Ruibin can't hear to the whispered conversation in the movie, but he isn't that interested to know what they were saying anyway.

 

Blood splatters on the screen of the laptop with a piercing scream in the background and Ruibin winces. For the first time that night, Linkai's chewing slows down to a stop and he looks at Ruibin. He offers Ruibin his cereal as if that can make him feel better from the horror. The thing is, Linkai _knows_  vampires think cereals, or anything remotely made for humans to eat, taste like shit. That doesn't stop him from offering his food to Xingjie every time the older accompany him to eat though.

 

Then as if a lightbulb switched on top of his head, Linkai pushes himself up and places the cereal box on the floor.

 

"Ruibin I have a snack for you," Linkai says brightly then—to Ruibin's great shock, pulls down his shirt collar that was already low to begin with and, and—Ruibin freezes, but couldn't stop himself from taking in the expanse of pale skin from Linkai's neck down to his shoulder. Saying he feels thirsty is an understatement. He's fucking _parched_  to the point of losing himself now. 

 

"Not funny," hisses Ruibin once he recovers from distress. 

 

Ruibin's cold vampire heart starts beating faster when Linkai's smile falls, and it's replaces with a confused look. "I wasn't joking though?"

 

"It's just a little sip, I don't mind."

 

Ruibin closes his eyes momentarily. "Linkai you can't just offer your blood to a vampire and expect 'a little sip' to be taken like you're some beverage."

 

"Damn. What is this, a love yourself talk?" Linkai huffs and pulls on Ruibin's arm to make him sit up. Then he pokes a finger to Ruibin's chest. "You drink human blood from time to time. Humans let vampires drink their blood from time to time. It's nature, you nerd."

 

"Not a nerd," Ruibin mutters his protest quietly. "Plus, you’re the one with the love yourself talk right now.”

 

"Even Jie-ge’s fine with it. You totally are a nerdy vamp."

 

That somewhat switches something inside Ruibin and he places his hand over Linkai's exposed shoulder and tugs his shirt over to cover it again. He feels like an asshole but he wonders if Xingjie keeps Linkai as his personal donor, if that's why he takes care of him so well. Ruibin doesn't know what he's feeling over that thought. "Does Jie-ge always drink your blood?"

 

"Not much. He said he doesn't like it—maybe I taste bad." Ruibin hates how cute Linkai looks when he wrinkles his eyebrows from worry. "Do I, really?"

 

"Do I need to confirm that?"

 

"Well, no. But anyway, I know how expensive blood bags are and that they don't even taste good. And human donors are even _more_  expensive than that shit. You gotta eat good from time to time." God, Linkai speaks as if he's the vampire here. “Come on, bros help each other out.”

 

Ruibin hums in consideration. His initial shock has faded into something numb. He knows he wants to take Linkai's offer, but the human doesn't know how Ruibin's never drank directly from a human. And Ruibin himself doesn't know whether it's even safe for him to do that—doesn’t know if he could control himself if the taste ends up being so good he forgets himself.

 

With a hand cupping Linkai's nape, he thumbs the younger's jawline then tilts Linkai's head to the side to expose the length of his neck connected to his shoulder. Fuck, he wants to sink his teeth in there so much, it triggers something almost carnal inside him. Ruibin haven't felt like this since he was first turned, when he was still adjusting his thirst for blood.

 

Still, there are more chances of this going wrong than right. Linkai's original helpful intentions could end up scarring him. He's had Xingjie whom he'd trusted with his life, a vampire who would never hurt him no matter the circumstances and Ruibin doesn't want to be the first one to ruin Linkai's trust on vampires.

 

"You're too skinny," murmurs Ruibin, raking his eyes along the jut of Linkai's collarbones. It isn't very visible from where Linkai's face is still turned away from his, but Ruibin is pretty sure he saw a pout. "I'd feel bad eating you."

 

Linkai suddenly laughs in his way of laughing like he's half gasping for air. As this always goes, Ruibin isn't sure what's so funny. "You know," Linkai giggles some more before he could continue. "If other people heard that, they'd think you're a cannibal or ghoul instead—talking about _eating_  rather than drinking from me."

 

Flashing his winning grin that always make Ruibin feel a little soft inside, Linkai says, "But instead you're just this big nerdy vampire who's picky with blood."

 

Spluttering in reply, Ruibin puts Linkai in a chokehold. "I am not a nerd!" Not picky either, he wants to say. He's just really, fucking worried.

 

 

 

[3]

 

 

Being with Linkai means you learn more about yourself. On whether you're calm and rational—or get easily angered and go batshit crazy at his antics. Ruibin would like to think himself as the former, but there are days where Linkai pisses him off to the point Ruibin would catch the younger before he could run away laughing like a hyena, and—and Ruibin doesn't know what to do at that point.

 

Ruibin's mental state always comes crashing down at moments like these—he'd have Linkai pinned or cornered from running away and the close approximation blinds Ruibin from his surrounding. It's almost like Linkai to bring all attention towards him, especially Ruibin's. Whether Linkai realises the affects he gives Ruibin or not, he's terribly unhelpful by squirming around and pushing against Ruibin even when he knows he can't win by strength. Mentally—though, Ruibin's lost since the start.

 

As this always goes, Linkai yells out the most random insult he can give Ruibin like the fucking child he is. "Let me go you heavy oaf."

 

Often times, Ruibin will warningly sneer at the human. "Wang Linkai, I will literally eat you alive."

 

"So do that, you coward." Of course, it never goes the way he wants. Linkai's serious expression would look cute if Ruibin didn't know how serious he is with that statement. 

 

Linkai doesn't even look like he has enough blood for _himself_  yet he goes around offering Ruibin to bite him like he has too much of it. Ruibin is enamored as much as he is annoyed by it, it's a feeling he associates with Linkai, really. At times he wants to bite Linkai, not for the blood, but because of how fucking irritatingly _cute_  he is.

 

"Then we'll need to fatten you up first," says Ruibin, only half joking, as he lets Linkai go. "Then I'll have a good meal to myself."

 

(Xingjie fondly observes Linkai stuff himself in the cafeteria the same week. "You're eating a lot these days.")

 

 

 

[4]

 

 

A few times, Xukun has offhandedly mentioned how he dislikes coming to Ruibin’s apartment now that Linkai is his roommate. Not due to the fact Linkai is a human, no. He said it’s because he can’t stand how domestic they look at times. Ruibin doesn’t know if he should take offense.

 

But he thinks that it is quite true, now that they’re watching TV together while on the couch. Linkai just came back from class and it was evening when Ruibin woke up from sleep, and they’re both feeling kind of drowsy. Whenever they sit together, it’s only comfortable if they’re touching in whatever ways possible. Right now, Ruibin has his palms on Linkai’s thighs, clad in ripped jeans. Linkai’s watching some shitty cooking show as usual and Ruibin plays on his phone instead.

 

Unconsciously Ruibin starts picking on the strings around the hole of Linkai's ripped jeans. He pokes a finger into the hole on the knee and he doesn't know what he expected—but wasn't really caught in surprise when he found out Linkai is just skin and bones. Not really paying attention to it, Ruibin strokes the skin on Linkai's knee.

 

Linkai doesn't even bother to look away from the TV when he asks, "Do all vampires lack a sense of personal space?"

 

"You're one to talk." Ruibin glances down to where Linkai has his feet kicked up, resting on Ruibin's thighs. On other days, Linkai would be passed out asleep on him, drooling on Ruibin's neck. He should be the one complaining, really.

 

"Hey, foot rests aren't supposed to talk back," teases Linkai as he crosses his legs that are _still_  on Ruibin's thighs.

 

"I'll cook you like soup," sneers Ruibin as he reaches a hand to Linkai's face to squeeze his cheeks and make him stop talking like the little shit he is. Linkai had it coming and ducks but Ruibin managed to catch him from wiggling away and pushes both his shoulders flat to the couch.

 

Linkai shrieks and almost kicks Ruibin in the face. "Forgive me, oh, powerful Count!"

 

Flashing his vampire teeth to Linkai, Ruibin threatens, "I'll really eat you this time." While they both know he's joking, it still amazes Ruibin how Linkai's not the slightest bit afraid of how weak he is in this situation.

 

Ruibin could just bite him so _easily_  and he won't be able to run. Yet he still chooses to trust Ruibin's sanity and yells, "Well 'this time' is starting to mean 'next time' now, Ruibin."

 

In the end Ruibin just knocks their foreheads together hard enough that Linkai lets out an 'ouch' before letting the human go then proceeds to kick him off the couch. But Ruibin never wins in the end, because Linkai steals the remote and runs off before Ruibin could snatch it back.

 

“My show starts in 5 minutes,” wails Ruibin pathetically from the couch.

 

 

[5]

 

 

While at the start Ruibin has no plans to befriend his new roommate and only see him as someone he splits the bills with, Ruibin is starting to backtrack on everything he has said. If someone was to ask Ruibin months ago, he would not expect himself to treat Linkai as his personal human-sized teddy bear now.

 

“You know, I never thought you’d be a hugger,” Linkai says and it sounds muffled from where his face is squashed into Ruibin’s chest. Ruibin loosens his grip and Linkai turns his face to the side and exaggerates taking a deep breath.

 

"You're warm. I never feel, you know, that temperature on my own body."

 

It’s probably the wrong thing to say. With Linkai, he never knows what’s wrong or right. But right now, Linkai has that face—the face he has when he’s spelling trouble.

 

“Do you know when vampires get really warm?”

 

Ruibin hesitates to answer. He has only been turned for 3 years, compared to Linkai who claims to be ‘raised by Jie-ge’ and knows a hell lot of things about vampire. Also, because the way Linkai drawls his words is starting to make him feel like it could be related to something sexual.

 

Taking his silence as answer, Linkai brings his lips closer to Ruibin’s ear. If Ruibin didn’t think vampires blush, he does now. With a hand blocking a side of mouth as he pretends to whisper, Linkai then says in his regular loud volume, “It’s when they’re drinking blood from humans!”

 

Ruibin pulls away and makes a face. “What you’re trying say is..?”

 

“Why are you asking? You might be dense, but I was pretty clear when I said it.”

 

Honestly, Ruibin doesn’t know how Linkai haven’t been killed by his other vampire friends. Sure, Xingjie might be patient enough, but if it was anyone else—but then again, Ruibin is also a vampire who is unfortunate enough to be involved in Linkai’s antics without murdering him firsthand. Maybe he really is stupid like Linkai always said.

 

“I’m not gonna bite on a sack of bones,” argues Ruibin, although it’s merely an excuse.

 

“I told you, I eat a lot but still can’t get fat,” complains Linkai. “But I do think I gained more weight than last time. Wanna see?”

 

Ruibin’s brain almost short circuits from the suggestion.

 

 

[+1]

 

 

Maybe Ruibin is pathetic. That’ll explain why Linkai tries to help him so much. He feels like absolute _shit_  due to what people call ‘vampire fever’. He’s gone through this every year ever since he was turned. The moment his body starts to reject his constant consuming of blood bags which aren’t completely pure human blood, it just kind off—tries to shut down.

 

Linkai knows about vampires more than Ruibin does, and him trying to make Ruibin drink his blood would make sense if he knows this would happen. So Linkai says Ruibin is an idiot, because he is being stubborn as shit. He still refuses to drink from Linkai—thinks he has the energy to even deny it.

 

“Hey, you piece of shit,” greets Linkai when he enters Ruibin’s room when he gets home. It’s been two days since Ruibin stopped going to classes because he felt too weak to even do anything. His classmate, Yanjun, tried to cover up about his absence because their lecturer is a human who isn’t half as understanding as Linkai is. And Linkai probably hates him now—if it wasn’t obvious from how he won’t stop cursing at Ruibin, he makes it clear when he drops a cheap blood bag on Ruibin’s bed. “Here’s your fucking disgusting fake blood being delivered by an actual breathing human with blood that could cure you in a minute.”

 

Linkai is rather petty whenever he’s angry.

 

“Don’t say that,” sighs Ruibin.

 

“I’ll say what I want—it’s not like you could do anything from where you’re _dying_  in bed.”

 

Ruibin rubs his temples. “Linkai, I am not dying.”

 

“You better be because I am pissed, right now.”

 

“Come here.”

 

Whatever remarks Linkai has left, he bites them back and walks towards Ruibin. No matter what he says, he’s still worried about the vampire. When he stands beside Ruibin, he reaches out a hand and their fingers lace together naturally.

 

Ruibin is always cold, but now he just feels frozen. It's like holding onto a corpse, which is pretty scary. Ruibin’s cheeks also look sunken in—the blood bags didn’t work even if he forced them down his throat anyway. “I hate seeing you like this.”

 

“I know,” sighs Ruibin.

 

“It’s scary.” Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Ruibin finally looks at Linkai straight in the eyes after avoiding them for days. Linkai doesn’t get ‘scared’—he doesn’t know fear. Instead he even laughed while retelling the story of how he ran away from home and almost got attacked by a vampires, only to be saved by Xingjie who was tailing after him. He could easily assume vampires to be dangerous yet the first thing he did was befriend Ruibin even after knowing his identity.

 

“I’m scared,” says Linkai almost uncharacteristically soft. “Jie-ge’s brother died from vampire fever, you know. It’s hard for pure bloods to be infected, but when they do get it, it’s almost incurable.”

 

“Oh.” That answers almost every situation where Linkai gets terribly angry at him. Ruibin doesn’t know if he should apologize—if he’s guilty for making Linkai worry so much. 

 

The human pushes into Ruibin’s space on the bed and looks at him determinedly. “I don’t fucking care if you’re not a pure blood and it isn't lethal for you. It’s still a shittyass fever and I _will_  cure you. If not for you, it’s for Jie-ge before he gets infected.”

 

“Okay,” Ruibin breathes out. He doesn’t know what else to do now—doesn’t know what wrong or right. To accept Linkai’s help and risk hurting him, or to reject and—also hurting him emotionally.

 

Linkai drops his head onto Ruibin’s shoulder. “Just drink, please.”

 

Fisting Linkai’s shirt with a hand, Ruibin decides to follow Linkai’s wishes. He runs his other hand along Linkai’s hair at the back of his head. At the motion, Linkai exposes the side of his neck to Ruibin and he’s so close now. Closer than usual. The tension is so thick it makes Ruibin hard to breathe. Or maybe that’s due to Linkai’s scent. This close, his smell is overwhelming and Ruibin can almost hear his heart beating.

 

Linkai doesn't really get nervous. It’s the first trait of him Ruibin notices after knowing him. But when Ruibin is this near, with his sharp vampire teeth and all, he thought he could at least slightly smell Linkai's fear.

 

But he should have known better. It shouldn’t matter how easily Linkai trusts vampire, and that Ruibin is probably one of the many ones he has helped. Maybe Linkai does it out of pity, but Ruibin convinces himself it’s because the human has always been kind. If anything, Linkai is just encouraging as he places a hand at the back of Ruibin's head, fingers digging into his hair.

 

"Tell me if you want to stop," Ruibin says and he only gets a hum as a response from the other. "And tell me if it hurts, I'll stop right away."

 

"You know, for someone who claims to want to eat me so much, you worry a lot."

 

"I like my food to be safe," Ruibin murmurs in embarrassment, lips pressed on the human's shoulder. He hears Linkai take a sharp inhale at that, and wonders if he's ticklish. He parts his lips while still pressed on Linkai's skin and the human shivers. Sensitive, then.

 

"It won't hurt, believe me." Tugging on strands of Ruibin's hair, Linkai whines, "Get on with it already."

 

After he finishes the sentence, sharp teeth prick on his skin and Linkai tries to relax as much as he could. He doesn't really feel much pain, once Ruibin's teeth sheaths into his skin and the vampire starts getting comfortable drinking. It’s a barely there—only feels like there’s something shallow in his skin, and he strokes the back of Ruibin’s head quietly to tell him to go on.

 

After a while Ruibin lets out a small whine at how good the blood feels spilling into his mouth as he sinks his teeth deeper—as deep as he could, widening the wound. The increased pressure still didn’t hurt although it makes Linkai feel a lot more like his blood is sucked. He never realised how tender Xingjie was with him until now. Linkai slumps on Ruibin and rests his body weight on the vampire.

 

Breathing lightly, Linkai’s hand has stopped stroking Ruibin by now. He lays them on the vampire’s shoulders to feel a bit grounded. Ruibin's usually cold hands feel a bit warmer than usual from where they hold his nape and waist. Meanwhile Linkai's own skin feels like it's on fire and he started to feel lightheaded—pliant.

 

By now he doesn't think he could tell Ruibin to stop, even when he needs to. Because it feels _good_ —addicting almost. And he's sure Ruibin feels nice too, having warm blood after a while. Time seems like it's passed by for a while and Ruibin seems unrelenting. Ever since he started drinking, his grip on Linkai seems more secure as if he's afraid Linkai is going to escape. In fact, Linkai doesn't know if he could even move from this position, but he doesn't feel like trying anyway.

 

Ruibin increases their bodily contact by wrapping his arms around Linkai, his palms pushing flat on the small of Linkai’s back and the only sensation the smaller can feel now is Ruibin, and only Ruibin all around him. Although he's not _afraid_  or anything Linkai trembles from Ruibin's arms tightening around him. He lets out a small gasp, and it seems to wake Ruibin to his conscious thoughts again, somehow.

 

Immediately, Ruibin detaches himself from Linkai and licks at the wound he left behind. "I'm sorry," he apologizes and Linkai doesn't know what for.

 

"I drank too much." He keeps lapping at Linkai's neck as if he doesn't know what to do to make it better.

 

"You're like," Linkai pauses at another lick. "A fucking dog right now." Pushing away Ruibin's hair that fell onto his face, Linkai croons at his worried expression. It looks a bit manic, because he doesn't seem like he's recovered from being drunk on Linkai's blood either. But Linkai thinks he himself probably doesn't look any better.

 

Closing his eyes momentarily, Linkai feels like he could sleep for a week, seeing how sluggish he feels. "I'm sleepy," Linkai says then yawns in front of Ruibin's face.

 

"Let's get you to bed."

 

“I’m already in bed.”

 

“Oh, well that’s—” Ruibin bites his lower lip and looks at the space left on his bed. It’d be hard to fit two young adults in the bed but they’re scrawny enough to fit, hopefully. Linkai solves the problem by wrapping his arms around Ruibin’s waist. Of course, if they just cuddle they’ll fit easi—

 

Linkai interrupts Ruibin’s train of thoughts with a, “Just fucking sleep already.”

 

“Right. Okay.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i made twitter [@flirtyjaehyun ](https://twitter.com/flirtyjaehyun) where its just a mess of ip/npc/nct


End file.
